


The Day Gilbert Burnt His Tongue and Got A Boyfriend

by Canadaslighter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Arthur and Francis are wondering where they went wrong, Gil is the most awkward thing I have ever seen, I love him, I will get back into writing, Ludwig is done, M/M, Matthew loves pastry, otp, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadaslighter/pseuds/Canadaslighter
Summary: Because chugging scalding black coffee is the best way to get a date ;)





	The Day Gilbert Burnt His Tongue and Got A Boyfriend

Matthew

The morning rush had just finished and Matthew was leaning against the counter, just behind the vast array of sugary of goods. His feet already hurt and he couldn’t wait for his break. There was a maple pecan plait with his name on it just sitting a few inches away. The pastries may have been part of the reason he agreed to work at his father’s café but no one had to know that. (Francis already knew that.)

The little bell over the café’s door rang, and so he banished thoughts of the delightful pastry and gave his best smile to the new customers.

“Welcome to Francis’s! What can I get you today?”

The taller man was blond, and scarily built – like holy shit he could break me with one arm built – but it was the man behind him that really caught Matthew’s attention. He was obviously albino, his hair a mess of silver, but that wasn’t what made him so eye catching. No, it was the fact that he’d taken one look at Matthew and promptly fallen over his own feet. He was now lying in the doorway, cheeks red and trying to – was he trying to turn that fall into a press up? Yes, yes he was. (It wasn’t working. Everyone was staring at him.)

“G-“

“KESESESESE! GOTTA WORK OUT! CHECK OUT THESE AWESOME BICEPS WEST!”

Matthew stared, eyes wide, as the other blond just shook his head and turned back to face the counter.

 

Gilbert

He fucked. He fucked real good.

But who could blame him – that cutie behind the counter _literally_ swept him off his feet. At least Gil knew how to recover from an unawesome fall. The fall into a push up move worked every time! Just ask West!

 

West

The push up move never works. Why does he keep trying it?

 

Gilbert

Now, he’d drawn attention to his awesome muscles. Yup, the blonde’s eyes were wide, taking in every inch of his awesome form. Nice.

 

Matthew

The taller man apologised quietly as the albino continued to flex his arms. Matthew, in all honesty, couldn’t look away from the…spectacle that was still happening in the doorway. The man winked at him. Oh God.

Apparently done with the ‘Awesome Gun Show’ the albino strutted his way to the counter. He rested his elbows, and smiled.

“Alright Birdie? I’m the awesome Gilbert.”

…Birdie?

But Matthew digressed, there was a code of conduct and asking ‘What the fuck’ probably went against said code of conduct.

“I’m fine, thank you. Are you alright?”

“Just awesome! Just had to get some push ups in, you know. But just saying, I’m a hell of a lot better after seeing you, Birdie.”

He winked again.

The blond man apologised again.

What the hell was happening?

“Good! What would you like to order today?”

Gilbert opened his mouth to speak again but a gloved hand quickly covered it.

“We’ll have a large black coffee and a,” the blond spoke, sighing. “A-“

 

Gilbert

Gilbert slapped the hand away from his face.

“We’ll have two black coffees, Birdie!”

Birdie nodded, leaning back slightly at his volume. Fuck. West also leaned back a little, staring at Gilbert in confusion. Gil just paid, leaving a pretty good tip thank you very much, and waited for the cutie to make the drinks before pulling Ludwig down to his level.

“You mention that I usually drink liquid fucking sugar and I’ll send Feli your search history.”

Ludwig went white.

“So Birdie! Work here long?”

“A few months now, yes.”

“It’s my first time. Here. I’ve had my first time.”

Shit.

 

Matthew

What.

The.

Fuck.

“Th-that’s good. Here’s your coffees.”

The blond man was still standing by the till, white as a sheet. God, was he going to fall over as well? Matthew had just wanted his pastry. But now he kind of wanted some rum.

“Thanks!”

He just watched as Gilbert proceeded to… drink the entire cup?

The albino who collapsed upon making eye contact with him, tried to pass it off as ‘push ups’ and had to emphasise the fact that he was not a virgin, just chugged a cup of hot, black coffee.

Again. What the fuck?

 

Gilbert

This was a bad idea.

Fuck this was a bad idea.

-

Gilbert

“And that’s how we first met!”

Francis and Arthur gaped at me as I finished my story, one arm securely wrapped around Birdie who was half laughing, half hiding his face in shame.

“I knew my flirting skills would work! Even on the cutest guy I ever saw!”

 

Matthew

In my defence, I was actually kind of touched. Once he’d spat the coffee across the room, and I’d cleaned it up, he confessed to trying to impress me.

What can I say? I’m a sucker for guys who will _literally down boiling coffee_ for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a mess


End file.
